Help Me
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Suho dipilih untuk menari di acara Pensi sekolahnya. Karena saran temannya yang emnyuruhnya untuk belajar dengan Yixing, dia akhirnya dapat merasakan sakit hati untuk yag pertama kalinya. Yixing x gs!Suho. RnR


Suho menatap dirinya dipantulan cerminnya. Dia tidak yakin. Benar-benar tidak yakin. Kenapa teman-temannya memilih dirinya? Dia cukup pintar untuk pelajaran matematika, dia juga aktif dalam kegiatan gereja tapi kalau untuk menari… Suho rasa dia sangat sangat payah.

Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menari. Memikirkan dia menari dengan gerakan yang sensual dan pakaian yang minim saja tidak pernha. Tapi kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya merekomendasikan dirinya untuk menari diacara pensi nanti.

"Kau 'kan bisa meminta bantuan Yixing _sunbae_ untuk mengajarimu. Kudengar dia sangat hebat."

Yura mengatakan itu sudah beberapa kali. Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah ragu temannya. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau semua teman kelas Suho sedang mengerjainya? Tidak, mereka hanya ingin agar Suho bergaul lebih banyak dengan anak kelas lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba nanti."

Diam-diam Yura bersorak didalam hatinya. Berdoa agar Suho mempunyai banyak teman setelah ini.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

Help Me?

Kim Junmyun (gs)

Zhang Yixing

 _Fanfict ini adalah request dari Dyah Anggraini_

 _Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Seulla, jika ada kesamaan itu tidak kesengajaan_

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

Disinilah Suho sekarang. Berdiri didepan studio _dance_ sekolahnya dengan meremas rok selututnya. Dia sangat gugup, karena ini adalah kali pertama dia akan berinteraksi dengan _sunbae_ nya. Dengan ragu, Suho membuka pintunya lalu berjalan masuk. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara musik yang lumayan keras.

Suho berdiri mematung melihat seorang lelaki yang menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan musik, sangat lincah dan juga lentur. Ugh, dia mulai merasa tidak yakin. S _unbae_ nya ini sudah sangat hebat, mana mungkin dia mau mengajarkan Suho.

Dia berniat berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar music dimatikan dan panggilan dari lelaki itu. Pelan-pelan Suho berbalik dan menatap kearah seniornya takut-takut. Dia tidak ingin kalau seniornya ini menganggap Suho mencoba mengganggu latihannya.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?"

Suara itu sangat lembut.

"Aku… aku dipilih teman sekelas untuk menari dipensi nanti tapi aku… tidak pernah menari sebelumnya. Kemudian teman-temanku menyuruhku untuk meminta bantuanmu."

Lelaki itu tertawa kemudian meneguk minumannya. Suho meremas tangannya, apa seniornya ini menertawakannya? Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Jika kau datang kemari untuk meminta bantuanku kenapa berniat pergi dari sini?" Yixing menatap perempuan yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, bibirnya tidak pernah melepaskan senyumannya. "Kau mengira menggangguku?" Suho mengangguk membuat Yixing kembali tertawa. "Kemarilah, kau tidak mengangguku."

Suho menuruti perkataan Yixing. Dia bersyukur, setidaknya seniornya itu tidak menyebalkan seperti perkiraannya.

.

.

Pentas seni memang masih sebulan lagi, tapi Suho terus mengejar usahanya agar gerakannya sempurna. Lusa kemarin, setelah berdiskusi dengan tiga orang yang akan menari bersamanya dan menentukan lagu yang akan ditampilkan, Suho langsung men _download_ video _dance practice_ nya dan menghapal gerakannya. Dia akan menarikan lagu 'Girls Day – Something' dengan posisi Hyeri.

Dia sudah sangat yakin, tapi sejujurnya dia malu. Apalagi gerakan pembukanya. Membayangkan dia seperti itu dan dilihat banyak orang rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Suho sudah hapal setiap gerakan, dia memang penghapal yang handal, hanya saja dia belum menguasai setiap detail gerakannya. Beruntung dia mempunyai Yixing sebagai gurunya yang setia menemaninya berlatih dari kemarin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang seniornya itu, Suho sangat menyukainya. Yixing adalah pribadi yang ramah dan hangat. Dia juga sangat baik dan perhatian. Semenjak dua hari latihan, Yixing selalu membawakan Suho minuman penambah ion. Bahkan hari ini Yixing membawakan ayam goreng.

"Sudah makannya?"

Suho mengangguk dan membersihkan tangannya dengan _tissue_ basah miliknya, dia juga membaginya kepada Yixing.

"Setelah istirahat kita latihan lagi _okay_?" Suho kembali mengangguk. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita melihat kembali video _dance practice_ nya agar kau bisa menjelaskan gerakan yang belum kau kuasai padaku."

"Setuju!" kemudian Suho mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai memperlihatkan gerakan yang tidak dikuasainya pada Yixing yang menjelaskan tri-trik gerakan itu.

.

.

Tiga minggu lagi pentas seni akan diadakan. Suasana disekolahpun selalu ramai hingga malam karena banyak murid yang berlatih untuk pertunjukkannya. Seperti halnya Suho, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dia masih setia berlatih. Dia harus dapat menguasai gerakan dengan cepat. Semua gerakan sudah dia kuasai, hanya saja gerakannya masih sangat kaku.

"Coba kau buat seolah-olah kau membuang sedikit ujung rokmu. Itu akan terlihat lebih alami. Lalu untuk gerakan selanjutnya gerakkan tanganmu lebih lemas lagi."

Suho mengangguk mengerti. Gerakan ini merupakan point utama untuknya. Suho tiba-tiba memerah saat Yixing telah berdiri dibelakangnya dan membantu gerakannya.

"Suho?" Yixing membalikkan tubuh perempuan didepannya. Dia menatapnya panic saat wajah perempuan itu memerah. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Suho menggeleng, dia mundur satu langkah menjauhi Yixing. Selama dia bersama Yixing, Suho tidak dapat berbohong kalau jantungnya selalu berdebar. Dia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki ini. Apalagi Yixing selalu bersikap baik padanya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kita istirahat dulu," Yixing tersenyum saat Suho mengangguk pelan.

.

Menjelang seminggu sebelum pentas seni, Suho akhirnya berlatih bersama dengan ketiga teman lainnya. Awalnya saat pertama kali mereka berlatih, mereka harus kembali menyamankan gerakan dan juga terkadang kebingungan mengatur posisi. Beruntung setelah seminggu mereka berlatih bersama, mereka dapat berkembang dengan pesat.

Tapi selama seminggu ini, Suho harus benar-benar menahan sakit dhatinya saat melhat kedekatan Yixing dengan Luhan. Perempuan itu memang bergabung dengan klub _dance_ sekolah mereka, jadi wajar saja jika dia dan Yixing memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Tapi sikap baik Yixing yang Suho kira hanya untuknya, ternyata itu juga berlaku untuk semua orang.

"Suho? Kenapa melamun?"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Dia juga merupakan salah satu teman yang akan menari bersama nya di pensi. Perempuan itu sangat cantk dengan wajah mungil, bibir tipis, mata sipit dan tubuhnya yang mungil, hanya saja dia sangat berisik.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, aku hanya…" alasan yang melekat diotak Suho tiba-tiba langsung menghilang saat melihat Yixing yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, meniup mata rusa Luhan saat matanya terkena debu. Suho meremas handuk kecil ditangannya.

Baekhyun yang heran karena tba-tiba Suho terdiam mengikuti arah pandang temannya itu. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mengerti kenapa Suho terdiam.

"Kau cemburu ya?" lengan Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Suho. Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah memerah Suho. "Kau menyukai Yixing-s _unbae_ ya?"

"Ti…tidak kok," Suho mengibaskan tangannya didepan dadanya. Kepalanya juga menggeleng kuat. Dia memang menyukai Yixing, hanya saja dia ingin ini menjadi rahasia baginya saja.

"Jangan berbohong, wajahmu mengatakan iya!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Suho gemas. "HEY SEMUA! SUHO MENYUKAI YIXING!"

Ohh… Baekhyun dan mulutnya yang berisik. Suho menunduk dan melirik Yixing yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Dia kembal meremas handuk kecil ditangannya saat melihat wajah Yixing yang tanpa ekspresi. Apa lelaki itu tidak suka?

.

.

Suho sudah siap dengan kostumnya, dia sangat cantik dan juga… seksi. Tapi wajahnya sangat murung. Semenjak Baekhyun berteriak mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Yixing, lelaki berdimple itu menjadi berbeda padanya. Yixing terlihat menjauhinya. Dan sikap Yixing yang seperti itu membuat Suho yakin kalau lelaki itu memang tidak menyukai itu. dadanya selalu sakit jika mengingat tentang itu.

"Suho, ayo kita harus siap-siap."

Suho mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan.

Dan ketika Suho sudah berada diatas panggung bersiap untuk penampilannya, dia tidak pernah lepas menatap Yixing yang berada didepan. Lelaki itu sedang dengan teman-temannya.

 _Don_ _'_ _t you look into my eyes and lie again_ _  
_ _I_ _'_ _m sick of being alone_ _(Drop it)_

Mereka memulai dengan intro. Teriakkan siswa-siswa langsung gaduh saat melihat gerakan seksi mereka. Apalagi dengan Luhan yang berada ditengah.

 _Heundeullineun pyojeong maltue_ _  
_ _Neon mwonga inneun deutae_

 _Ne mome bein natseon hyanggie_ _  
_ _Mwongae hollin deutae_

Teriakkan siswa lain semakin keras saat part Luhan dan Baekhyun. tidak salah lagi, keduanya memang cukup popular dikalangan lelaki.

 _Nae choge jjillinabwa_ _  
_ _Heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga_ _  
_ _Apdwiga iraetda jeoraetda_

 _Wae geureoni_

 _Nae choge jjillinabwa_ _  
_ _Heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga_

 _Wae deolkeok geobina ison nwa_

 _Nal sogijima_

Teriakan semakin keras saat part ini. Suho yang berdiri didepan benar-benar sangat berdebar. Apalagi saat dia ingat waktu latihan, Yixing membantunya dari belakang dan tubuh mereka sangat berdempetan saat itu.

 _Naman mollasseotdeon Something_ _  
_ _Bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo Must be Something_

 _Woah_ _  
_ _Ppeonhan neoui geojitmal_ _  
_ _Geuman yeogikkajiman Nothing_ _  
_ _It_ _'_ _s Something_ _  
_ _Stop it_ _  
_ _No_

Saat dibagian _reff_ , gugup yang dirasakan Suho mulai menghilang, dia merasa sudah masuk kedalam lagunya. Apalagi saat mendengar teriakan yang menyemangati mereka, Suho tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumannya.

.

Selesai dengan penampilan mereka, keempatnya membungkukkan badan kemudian turun dari panggung. Suho tersenyum senang saat teman-temannya sudah berada dibelakang panggung dan memberikan selamat untuknya.

"Suho?"

Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. Jantungnya sangat berdebar saat ini.

"Selamat untuk penampilanmu ya," Yixing memberikan satu tangkai bunga mawar untuk Suho. Sedangkan perempuan itu mengambil bunga itu dengan malu-malu dan tangan yang gemetar.

"Terima kasih sudah melatihku _sunbae_."

Yixing mengangguk dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Eum… mengenai kau menyukaiku apa itu benar?" Suho bungkam. "Jujurlah, tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Suho berani untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia merutuki dirinya yang dapat jujur dengan cepat, bisa saja Yixing semakin tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau Yixing sudah mempunyai kekasih?

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Suho langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Yixing. "Tapi…"

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti dengan aku yang menghindarimu?" Suho kembali mengangguk, kenapa Yixing dapat membaca pikirannya. "Aku… hanya takut kalau Baekhyun tidak sungguh-sungguh. Jadi aku…"

"Bodoh. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Yixing tertawa dan membawa tubuh Suho kedalam pelukannya. Suho membalas pelukkan Yixing dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini ya?"

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing. Dia memejamkan matanya lelaki itu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menekan bibir mereka. Dia sangat bahagia dan juga sangat berterimakasih kepada teman-temannya. Karena dia dapat bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

.

FIN

.

Hahaha gimana? Bener-bener gabagus ya? Duh yawlah tiba-tiba langsung ga mood bikin ff begini gara-gara kabar nenek aku meninggal u,u maaf ya kalau aneh dan juga ga sesuai yang Dyah mau u,u makasih udah nunggu ff aneh ini hehehe :D belum lagi cerita sama judul ga nyambung banget yaampun -_- udah ah gamau banyak ngomong, review? Thank you~


End file.
